Ruthene Coast Guard
The Ruthene Coast Guard (Hellenic; Λιμενικό Σώμα-Ελληνική Ακτοφυλακή - Limeniko Soma-Elliniki Aktofylaki - lit. "Port Corps-Imperial Coast Guard") is the Ruthenian coast guard of the empire. Like most other coast guards, it is a organization dependient of the Gendarmerie that can support the Imperial Navy in wartime, but resides under separate civilian control in times of peace. It was founded in 3219 by a Basilika Decree. Organization The Imperial Coast Guard Force is currently under the authority of the Ministry of Navy. The Imperial Coast Guard Force is headed by the Senior Coast Guard Officer who has the rank of Vice Admiral (Antinavarchos). the current Antinavarchos is Alexios Athanasopoulos. The basic roles of the Imperial Coast Guard are law enforcement in sea, search and rescue, marine safety, pollution prevention in sea, fishery patrolling, prevention of the illegal immigration, drug interdiction. In order to perform these roles, the Coast Guard operate a number of Patrol Boats of various sizes (6m to 60m) and different types (RIB's, coastal patrol boats, offshore patrol boats, lifeboats and pollution control vessels). On land the Imperial Coast Guard is equipped with cars and motorcycles. The Imperial Coast Guard operates the Maritime Rescue Coordination Center (MRCC) in Piraeus and the Emergency Radio Communications Station SXE at Aspropyrgos (38°02′12.5″N 23°35′7.5″E). The Hellenic Coast Guard also operates the Vessel Traffic Service (V.T.M.I.S.) at busy sea lanes, currently around the ports of Auronopolis, Panaghia, Menelogion and Portossa. Responsabilities Main activities of the Imperial Coast Guard are defined in the present legislation and specified within its institutional framework of operation. These activities are the following: * Law enforcement at sea, ports and coastal areas, prevention of illegal immigration. Surveillance of shipping, ports, sea space and borders. * Search and Rescue at Sea (jointly with the Imperial Air Force, responsible for Search and Rescue by air) * Safety of navigation (with the exception of lighthouses, racons and buoys, which are constructed, purchased, installed and maintained by the Imperial Navy Lighthouse Service) * Protection of the marine environment, response to marine pollution incidents * Provision of emergency maritime radio communication services * Port operations (excluding port pilots service) * Representation of The Empire in International Organizations and the Aurigan Commission in matters related to these roles Personnel Most officers in recent years are graduates from higher education establishments, including the Merchant Marine Academies. After recruitment new officers study for one year at the Imperial Naval Academy. Petty officers are trained for nine months at Palaskas Naval Training Centre and lower rank enlisted men are trained at Scholi Limenofylakon at Auronopolis. The Officers of the Imperial Coast Guard have the same ranks as the Officers of the Imperial Navy and similar insignia, replacing the curl with two crossed anchors. The Petty Officers (Ratings) also use rank insignia similar to those of the Imperial Navy, replacing the speciality symbol with the crossed anchors badge. Facilities The Headquarters of the Coast Guard are in the Port of Maratea in Auronopolis, another facilities of the Coast Guard are in Neapolis, Tortossa, Klementias and Menelogion Category:Ruthenia